Many mobile computing devices can install and execute applications. Applications include application functions that a user of the mobile computing device may use to perform a particular task. For example, a crowd-sourced review application may include a restaurant review function that enables a user to view restaurant reviews. A ride-requesting application may include a ride-requesting function that enables a user to request a ride from one place to another. Many mobile computing devices allow users to switch between applications. For example, a user can switch from viewing a restaurant review in the crowd-sourced review application to requesting a ride to the restaurant in the ride-requesting application.